Freshmen Friday
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: It's Freshmen Friday at Bulma and Vegeta's school. This will be a B/V get together. please read!


1 Freshman Friday  
  
by: Baby Kakarott  
  
Chapter One: That horrid Friday  
  
Author's note: This is based on something I heard goin around our Biology class. Bulma is the freshman and Vegeta is a junior.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters. I also don't own Freshman Friday.  
  
Bulma packed up her things in her small book bag.  
  
"Pencils, check" she said.  
  
"Biology book, check."  
  
"Notebook, check."  
  
"English and literature books, check."  
  
"Note signed by dad, check."  
  
"Ah, all ready at last."  
  
She added a few finishing touches to her outfit and headed out the door. She threw a capsule and it exploded into a bike.  
  
"Too bad I'm not old enough to drive a car" she sighed.  
  
"What did I say about un-capsuling capsules on the lawn?" her mom asked.  
  
"Not to do it" Bulma sighed; she was going to be grounded for days now.  
  
"Oh, my beautiful daffodils," her mom cried.  
  
"Sorry mom, can't stay to chat, I'm gonna be late for school" Bulma said.  
  
"Bye darling" said her mom obviously over her daffodil tragedy. Bulma rode the two blocks that she lived away from her school faster than usual. She could tell this because today she had some time to chat with her friends.  
  
"Oh my gosh" said Irina, "It's Freshman Friday, you know, the day that the rest of the school can do anything they want to the freshman?"  
  
"I didn't know that" Bulma said, "thanks for the warning."  
  
"Look out for the seniors especially, they love to pick on freshmen."  
  
"Thanks" Bulma replied.  
  
"One of my cousins got trashed in a garbage can by a junior one year."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea it was that bad."  
  
"Well, I'll see you at lunch Bulma, and remember to watch your back," Irina said.  
  
"Yeah, see ya and good luck on that Gym test you have today."  
  
"Thanks" Irina said.  
  
"Yeah, no prob" Bulma replied. As Bulma walked to her first class she saw a shadow behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked to no one in particular. She could have sworn she saw spiky black hair that jutted out in all directions. She turned and ran to her Biology class. She got inside knowing that she was finally safe. Some people weren't as lucky. She saw some people with disgusting garbage all over their clothes and with water all over them and she even saw one with a black eye. Everyone was muttering something about Freshmen Friday. Then the teacher started class and told everyone to quiet down. The last thing Bulma heard was the teacher saying something about cell mitosis. Then she fell fast asleep.  
  
"Bulma" the teacher said in her ear. She awoke groggily and saw the teacher's face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed, "how ugly can your face get?" "Oops bad move" she thought.  
  
"I'm going to ignore your last comment and just subtract twenty points off your grade and if you complain it will be fifty."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Bulma muttered. She walked out of the classroom. She could have sworn she saw the spiky hair again before she ran up the stairs and into her English class. More people were complaining about Freshmen Friday and she saw more people beat up, trashed up, and swimming with wetness than in her Biology class. Now she was proud of being one of the only ones that wasn't trashed by the upper-classmen. She sat through the boring English class and set out into the unsafe halls. She ran to the lunch line. She found Irina and the two of them sat down together. They ate their lunches while talking about Freshmen Friday. It turned out Irina had already been trashed by a sophomore that hated her. She was afraid of being pounded by the seniors now. As Bulma took off to her study period, she saw the black spikes of hair again. She ran to her classroom and started to work on her homework. As soon as the bell rang she took off to her bus. She saw the black spikes of hair and started to walk faster. Not fast enough, a junior named Vegeta, as it said on his ID, picked her up and threw her in a garbage can. He ran away laughing. "Oh, one day I'm gonna get revenge on that guy!" she said to herself.  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? Review and tell me if I should write more chapters. It seems like Bulma will go to the ends of the earth to get revenge on Vegeta. Find out what will happen in Chapter Two: A Perfect Plan. Bye. 


End file.
